Beretta 9mm
by Hermione Hathaway
Summary: Esta historia esta situada a mediados de la séptima temporada. Soy muy mala para los resúmenes, por lo que entren y lean.


Esta historia esta dedicada a Iris, Marta, Cris y todas las de mi pandilla y a Aaron. Y a dos grandes amigas Kate y Piper cuyos jueves por la tarde no serían lo que son sin ellas y sin otras tantas amigas.

Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen sino que son de La Fox, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs.

-¡Booth, quieres dejar ya de echarme la lata me estas cansando!-decía Brennan.

-Es dar la lata Huesos, y no voy a dejar de dártela, sabes que es peligroso venir conmigo y ahora más que esta embarazada.-respondía cabreado Booth.

-Booth, no le has oído a Sweets, según él, ese hombre aunque haya matado a su mujer no significa que bajo presión pueda hacer lo mismo.-Dijo ya una Brennan muy enfadada.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-Respondió Sweets desde el asiento de atrás, ya que desde que la doctora se había quedado embarazada, él junto con Booth o en raras ocasiones con Brennan se encargaban del trabajo de campo.

-¿Y tú desde cuando haces caso de la psicología?

-Desde que me enseñó que hay que veces que es mejor dejarse llevar.

-¡Eso te lo enseñé yo!-Respondió un Booth con todas las de perder.

-Ya lo sé-Terminó Brennan sonriendo. Con lo que el coche quedo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa del asesino.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del asesinato, el señor Williams salía de su casa con las intenciones de escapar, pero al verlos se dio la vuelta y los encañonó con una beretta de 9 mm, los tres se quedaron atrás con Brennan ligeramente más atrás que los otros dos.

-¡Baje esa arma señor Williams!, sabemos lo que pasó y podemos acusarlo formalmente del asesinato de su mujer, por favor baje ese arma.-Le dijo Booth, con miedo a que disparase estando allí Brennan.

-De que me iba a servir bajar el arma si de todas formas me van a dejar en la sombra durante mucho tiempo.-Respondió Williams.

-Usted sabe que no quiere hacerlo-se puso en modo psicólogo Sweets-no quería matar a su esposa, ¿pero que paso?, le desafío, ¿no es así?, le dijo que no se metiera en esos asuntos ya que era para ganar dinero, vendiendo armas ilegales pero ella le quiso denunciar y usted no podía tolerarlo, por eso la disparó, un tiro directo al corazón, y después la tiró por el acantilado a donde ella solía ir, sabiendo que cuando la encontraran dirían que había sido un accidente y nadie sabría que usted la habría matado.

Mientras Sweets le contaba la verdad sobre lo que había hecho, Booth se fue aproximando al señor Williams sin que este se diera cuenta, pero cuando Sweets terminó Booth se tiró encima de este haciendo que soltara un disparo, pero sin herirle, quitándole el arma y poniéndole las esposas rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que el disparo había dado a alguien.

Cuando se volvió para dar el visto bueno a Sweets y a Brennan, la vio tendida detrás de Sweets que no se había dado cuenta tampoco.

Corriendo se acercó a una pálida huesos, no podía ser que la perdiera ahora que por fin estaban siendo felices; tenía un tiro en el pecho muy similar a la herida de Vincent pero más abajo, vio en su cara sus grandes ojos azules mirándole, tenía una mano en su vientre ya muy abultado a su octavo mes y la otra mano en la mano de Booth, y solo repetía una cosa mientras que Sweets llegaba diciéndoles que ya llegaba la ambulancia:

-"Mi bebé, mi bebé".

Sweets presionaba la herida pero cuando ya estaban llegando los médicos ella fue soltando la mano de Booth y la mano de su vientre empezó a caer, aunque al darse cuenta Booth se la sujeto, pero ella ya no conseguía poder abrir los ojos, mandándole mensajes silenciosos a Booth…

Booth se encontraba como un león enjaulado, no sabía lo que debía hacer, cuando llegaron Cam, Sweets que se había tenido que quedar con Williams y Hodgins con Michael en sus brazos y a una llorosa Ángela a su lado que cuando vio a Booth se tiró sobre él llorando aún más fuerte que antes.

-¿Sabes ya algo sobre Brennan?-Le dijo una Ángela al borde del colapso. Pero un Booth sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo se lo negaba con la cabeza.

-Han dicho hace un rato que la iban a operar para que no perdiera más sangre y además sacar al bebé ya que podría correr riesgo al igual que ella, pero…-contestaba un Booth muy dolido-no saben siquiera si van a salir las dos con vida.

Después de esto, Ángela se fue a sentar junto a su marido y los demás, nadie sabía que decir o hacer.

Al rato se volvieron a abrir las puertas de la sala de espera mostrando a un Max con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una cara de ira que se dirigía hacia Booth y sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, diciéndole con palabras impresas con todo el odio que sentía contra el hombre que se encontraba delante de él:

-¡Como se te ocurre llevarte a mi Tempe a un trabajo de campo, sabiendo el estado en el que está!-Y viendo que este solo bajaba la cabeza, le enfureció más, haciendo que Hodgins y Sweets reaccionaran separando un poco a Max de Booth-¡Como alguna de las dos no salgan con vida no tengas duda que volveré a entrar en la cárcel, pero no será porque tu llegues a conseguirlo! ¡Ah, y si mi nieta sobrevive pero mi Tempe no, despídete de volver a verla en la vida, ya que no tienes ningún derecho legal sobre ninguna de las dos!

Booth asustado, levantó la cabeza no quería volver a pasar por lo de Parker y tampoco que muriese Brennan, pero lo que decía Max tenia razón y el no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y no pudo ni supo que responderle.

Después de esto, Max se sentó lo más lejos de Booth, que de vez en cuando le enviaba miradas de odio muy mal disimuladas. Pero Booth no podía hacer nada, se sentía culpable por haber dejado que Brennan hubiese montado en el coche, porque él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, se enfadó con ella por querer ir pero él la echaba mucho de menos en el trabajo de campo y al final cedió.

A la media hora de haber llegado Max, salió un medico preguntando por los familiares de Temperance Brennan, haciendo que todos se levantaran rápidamente, cuando estuvieron todo a su alrededor el medico empezó a hablar:

-La pequeña está a salvo, la bala no llego tan abajo para haberle causado verdadero daño, pero al estar tan avanzado el embarazo y el estado de la madre, era imprudente no haberla sacado, ahora una enfermera la está preparando y no tardará en sacarla para que la vea el padre…-dijo esto último mirando a Booth, el cuál no se pudo contener y preguntó:

-¿Y Temperance, como se encuentra?-le interrumpió.

-Estamos acabando de operarla pero es muy posible que no sobreviva por la gravedad y la dificultad dónde se encuentra situada la bala, de todos formas no podemos decir nada con exactitud, dentro de poco podrán ir a verla a su habitación.-Terminó el medico muy afligido.

Después de esto, el medico volvió a entrar, pero casi a la vez salía una enfermera con un bultito envuelto en una mantita de color rosa, que viendo a Booth le entregó a la pequeña y a continuación, volvió dentro, dejando a todos con esa pequeña alegría aunque no fuera completa.

Booth miraba a su hija como si no hubiese otra cosa a su alrededor, miraba a su pequeña que le miraba atentamente, igual que lo miraba su madre, con inocencia, con su mismos ojos azul claro que él reconocería en cualquier parte, su pequeña.

Si no le hubiese interrumpido en ese momento Ángela, no habría dejado de mirarla en años pero en vez de eso miró a ésta, la cuál le volvió a repetir la pregunta que él no había escuchado.

-¿Qué nombre la habéis puesto, Booth?

-Alex, Alexandra Ángela Booth-Brennan.-Dijo Booth con sencillez.

Todos se acercaron a dar la bienvenida a Alex, todos se quedaron extasiados al ver a la preciosa hija de la doctora Brennan, aquella mujer que había jurado no tener hijos, había creado junto a Booth un pequeño milagro que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de su papá.

Todos estaban contemplando a Alex, cuando salió la misma enfermera para indicarles, que a la doctora ya la habían trasladado a la habitación 312 y que se tenía que llevar a la pequeña para que la diesen el biberón ya que la madre por ahora no podría, además de que después la dejarían en el nido con los demás bebes.

Cuando ya se marcharon las dos, los demás subieron a la habitación dónde se encontraba la Doctora Brennan, y cuando llegaron, no les gusto a ninguno lo que vieron, estaba tendida en la cama, pálida, con muchos goteros a su alrededor, además del monitor cardiaco.

Booth se sentó a su lado y la cogió la mano, mientras que los demás de ponían alrededor de la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos se hubiesen despedido excepto Max, no es que no quisieran quedarse, pero no podían soportar el ver a Brennan de esa manera, sobretodo Ángela.

Max iba y venía del nido hasta Temperance, ahora tenía a otra niña a la que tenía que proteger y tampoco podía seguir viendo a su hija continuamente sin poder dejar de pensar que nunca pudiese coger a su nieta.

En cuanto a Booth no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, cada cierto tiempo iba a ver a su pequeña pero esta se encontraba profundamente dormida, por lo que no se separaba de su Huesos.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan no había reaccionado de ninguna forma, seguía tumbada sobre la cama sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Alrededor de las 9 a Booth le llevaron a la bebé, que ya había tomado su primera dosis de leche y podía estar con su familia hasta la siguiente toma.

Se encontraba con su pequeña en brazos cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea, siempre se había imaginado a Brennan cogiendo a su hija por primera vez, pero ahora podía verla.

Cogió a la pequeña Alex y la colocó encima de su vientre, ahora plano, y con la otra mano que tenía libre la puso sobre su hija.

Así se encontraba cuando llegaron Max, Hodgins, Ángela y Michael y vieron esta preciosa aunque triste imagen, Alex encima de Brennan y encima de esta las manos unidas de Brennan y Booth que la sujetaban, y la mano restante de cada uno unidas al borde de la cama.

Así estuvieron durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que de repente, la mano de Brennan apretó la de Booth, él se encontraba distraído hablando con Hodgins cuando cortó la frase que estaba diciendo para mirarla sin poder creérselo, por fin reaccionaba, pero ahora no solo apretaba la mano que estaba unida a la de él sino que apretaba la mano sobre la espaldita de su hija, y él se lo comunicó a los demás que no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que Booth se había congelado observando a sus dos chicas.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos, y en lo primero que se fijó fue en la personita que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su vientre y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero rápidamente Booth se las limpió a besos hasta llegar a su boca, por fin había despertado y su dicha era perfecta.

Brennan estaba radiante y no podía dejar de observar a Alex, creía que no había cosa más preciosa que ella, pero como diría Booth eso lo dirían todas las madres del mundo.

Cuando ya se recuperó de shock inicial empezó a hacer preguntas: ¿Qué había pasado después de que se había desmayado?, ¿Cómo estaba la pequeña?, ¿Cuál había sido el diagnostico? Y sobre todo ¿Si Booth estaba enfadado con ella por haber querido ir?

Entre todos la explicaron que había pasado, el tiro, la operación, la venida al mundo de Alex, y luego Booth le dejó claro que no estaba enfadado con ella, ya que él tenia también parte de la culpa por haberla llevado y haberlas puesto en peligro a las dos.

Todos se encontraban por fin en casa, y estaban los tres en la cama del dormitorio principal:

Booth tumbado boca arriba con Alex encima de él y Brennan de lado abrazándoles a los dos.

-¿No crees que es la más bella del mundo?-Cortó el silencio Brennan.

-¿Y yo qué pensaba que eras tú?-contestó Booth, ganándose un codazo amistoso.

-Nunca pensé que sería así ser madre, me siento en una nube, no entendía a Ángela cuando me dijo después de dar a luz a Michael, que era como un sueño, que era maravilloso y bello, sobre todo después de las contracciones y el dolor que tuvo que tener…

-Será por eso que tú lo encuentras supermaravilloso, tú no tuviste que soportar el parto.- Le corto Booth.

-Ya lo sé, la verdad no hubiese soportado perderla, que yo hubiese sobrevivido y ella no, me hubiese destrozado el alma.-Dijo Brennan triste.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio, los dos sabían que si alguno de ellos dos muriese no podrían seguir viviendo como antes y menos sin su pequeña.

De repente Alex bostezó y los dos dirigieron su mirada hacía ella, pero esta seguía durmiendo al compás de la respiración de Booth, viendo esto Booth, se armo de valor y le pidió a Brennan algo que sabía que rechazaría.

-Huesos,-llamó Booth a Brennan, cuando esta le miró, siguió- cuando estuviste en el hospital Max me dijo una cosa que era verdad y que no me deja respirar, pero se que a ti no te gustará…

-¿Qué es?-le dijo Brennan para que continuara.

-Quiero que…

-Que Booth suéltalo ya-le apremió Brennan.

-Quiero que nos casemos-le contestó Booth rápidamente soltando todo el aire que tenia dentro.

Booth se preparaba para lo peor, conociendo a Brennan empezaría con su jerga científica y después antropológica de porque no debían casarse, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Brennan respondió.

-Si.

-¿Si?

-Si Booth, quiero casarme contigo, además quiero que si me vuelve a pasar algo tú tengas todos los derechos sobre nuestra hija y que no se la lleve mi padre para alejarte de ella.

-Ya sabias lo de Max.

-Si Booth, me lo contó Ángela y bueno, no era tan malo ser madre, quizá no sea tan malo ser tu esposa.

En ese momento Booth la besó, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho ni con ella ni con nadie, por fin después de todas las oportunidades que había pedido para que se casaran con él, la que menos ganas y menos entusiasmo tenía para ello, había sido ella, su huesos, la que dijo que nunca se casaría con nadie.

En ese momento Alex empezó a llorar. ¡Necesitaba alimentarse!

-Eso sí Booth, no me pienso vestir de blanco.-le dijo Brennan.

-Ya encontraremos el color que encaje mejor para ti, además de que Ángela te ayudará.

Y la volvió a besar de nuevo.

Por fin tendrían sus felices para siempre, con su niña y persiguiendo a los malos y haciendo justicia, como sus vidas habían empezado, así seguirían, pero con alguien más con la que compartirla, que les recordaba el fruto de su amor.

NOTAS

Lo sé, he sido muy cínica, pero bueno me lo he imaginado todo así aunque espero no verlo en la serie.

En cuanto el nombre y el sexo de la pequeña diré que he encontrado que iba ser una niña en la serie (la verdad, que si hubiese sido chico hubiese quedado muy machista), pero por el momento no he encontrado el nombre que le podrían poner y aunque sé que muchos piensan que será alguno de los nombres de la madre de Brennan, yo pienso que eso es posible pero como segundo Ángela (si una amiga hubiese puesto a su hija el nombre de su mejor amiga, yo pienso que la otra igual), por lo que he elegido el nombre de la protagonista de la serie, que Parker le dijo a Hannah que le gustaba "Los magos de Waverly place"

Y por último, no creo que se lleguen a casar nunca (aunque comentan que para la novena temporada habrá boda), y si se casan será para que Booth tenga derechos como padre, además que siempre las series suelen acabar en boda, así que si se casan que sea dentro de por los menos otras 30 temporadas (aunque comentan que para la novena temporada habrá boda).

Bueno ya me despido, espero que les haya gustado y por favor sugerencias, amenazas o todo lo que quieran poner apretar el botoncito de abajo.

Gracias por haberlo leído.

Besos. Hermione Hathaway.


End file.
